


Missing Storm

by Olentia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Village, Reincarnation, Summoning, Uzukage Uzumaki Naruto, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olentia/pseuds/Olentia
Summary: Uzushio, escondida por suas espirais e redemoinhos, cantarolava uma prece de anseio e o seu amor que transcendia as barreiras da realidade, que definia sua vida. Aquela era uma oração, era um pedido que ia além de seu ego e orgulho,  ela implorava que lhe dessem de volta o que era seu, ela ansiava por seu povo, seus filhos.Na matriz da vila, ainda manchada com sangue inocente e fresco,  algo  se deslocou.Naquele mundo existia um mito, trazida de muito longe no canto dos pássaros e no coração de um povo cravado em jade e regras rígidas, tão antigos quanto aquela nação destruída, o pedaço de rocha esbranquiçada retirada do fundo do oceano que formou sua terra. A lenda recitava que duas almas gêmeas se encontrariam novamente, em outras vidas, se não confessassem seu amor quanto tiveram sua chance.E naquele exato momento a terra dos redemoinhos se encheu de esperanças de um recomeço, no nome do seu amor pelo seu povo e no nome do amor de duas almas gêmeas.No âmago da terra coberta por espirais e selos, erguida do solo do oceano e destruída por seu poder, algo brilhou e mudou seu próprio futuro, e os filhos de Uzushio renasceram com esperança renovada.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	1. Capítulo 01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



O clima quente e úmido do País do Fogo havia se tornado irritante no exato instante em que elas haviam cruzado a fronteira que cortava as divisas entre Mori, a imensidão do oceano e Hi no Kuni. O ar úmido sempre arranjava um jeito de se infiltrar pelas diversas camadas de malhas e tecidos escuros, e lhe fazia pesar mais um pouco, algo inadmissível em uma situação como aquela, com uma missão tão importante como esta. 

Eram em momentos como aquele em que ela sentia falta do clima refrescante da Vila da Flor, com suas cachoeiras e o vento de cheiro salgado, vindo diretamente da anciã Vila dos Redemoinhos.

E desde o momento em que ela havia aceitado de prontidão completar essa missão tudo parecia estar no seu caminho, desde pedras, galhos e o clima, até o cheiro insuportável de fumaça que impregnava nas suas roupas, na sua pele e no seu cabelo. E aos poucos, com o nascer e pôr do sol, ela perdia suas forças, sua tranquilidade e o seu senso comum. Aos poucos seu corpo havia se tornado somente um cadáver ambulante sendo controlado pelos fios do seu próprio ressentimento, pois, Akemi sabia que não aguentaria perder mais nada nessa vida, não quando ela já havia perdido tanto nas suas outras chances.

Ela não havia dado para trás quando havia recebido aquela missão momento algum, mesmo indecisa e com medo de ficar só novamente, ela seguiu em busca de sua família, pois, uma das lições que ela havia aprendido em todos aqueles anos era que você sempre deveria lutar para proteger quem você guarda dentro do seu coração.

———————————————————————————————————————

Da copa de uma elegante sequoia que se erguia como a rainha soberana daquela floresta duas figuras vestidas dos pés à cabeça em tecidos de tons variantes de preto e detalhes em vermelho se esgueiravam e se escondiam por entre folhagem verde e recém brotada e galhos secos com a idade. Elas se camuflavam na ramagem verdejante com um anseio quase natural naquela situação, e com uma facilidade digna de um shinobi.

Uma das figuras, esguia e de gestos atentos, se esquiava por entre galhos robustos até o ar livre, longe das videiras e dos mosquitos, em busca de uma visão geral da vila poucos metros à sua frente. A conhecida Vila da Folha, que havia saído vitoriosa de quase todas batalhas, bem, até agora.

Com um olhar breve e inspirar profundo ela chegou à sua conclusão, e após concordar consigo mesma voltou a observar silenciosamente, escolhendo ignorar sua companheira que tremia feito folha de palmeira em dia de vento.

Um pouco mais adentro, sentada em um banco improvisado com um galho preguiçoso, a outra figura esperava sua companheira, de mãos cobertas em luvas pretas e fios de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto roxos.

Akemi tinha uma postura cautelosa e um tique incessante que irritaria qualquer um, seus dedos finos não paravam de se remexer e mexer dentro de suas luvas pretas, totalmente fora de seu controle. E com as bolsas roxeadas abaixo de seus olhos era fácil perceber seu desconforto, pois quando o corpo passava a dar sinais de sua deterioração não havia atuação que aguentasse as pontas. 

O cansaço das garotas escapava pelos seus poros em ondas de rádio, como se tentassem transmitir uma mensagem importante, muito irônico visto sua mais nova missão, "averiguar Konoha e buscar informações,".

Akane tinha quase toda certeza do mundo que elas não haviam parado para um descanso nesse um dia e meio que havia se passado, muito menos uma pausa para se alimentar direito e se hidratar, e nem pensar um cochilo após o almoço. Elas haviam corrido por todas as estradas perdidas e interligadas daquele país, pelo mar revolto da Terra dos Redemoinhos e as sequoias gigantes do Fogo. Sem descanso e sem nenhuma pausa para assimilar aquela situação, ela ainda não entendia como tudo podia mudar da água para o vinho em um piscar de olhos, muitos menos como o ataque havia começado.

E Akemi poderia ser muitas coisas, nervosa, impaciente e completamente angustiada, mas ela não era boba,(por mais que sua madrasta amasse lhe diminuir sempre que tinha chance), ela havia vivido por tantos séculos e passado por tantas vidas, e mesmo que nem tudo fosse claro ela ainda podia reconhecer as facetas da vida e entender as situações ao seu redor, sempre em busca de se sair por cima. E era exatamente por isso que ela temia tanto pela chegada desse dia.

Como uma aprendiz de fūinjutsu os segredos da arte do selamento haviam sido revelados de forma precoce para si, e o magnífico selo de um Jinchūriki não havia sido uma exceção. Era um conhecimento comum para os estudantes e mestres de sua área que o selo que continha uma Besta de Caudas era extremamente complexo e somente poderia ser desenhado e completado por mestres das artes de selamento, ele era tão fascinante quanto perigoso e deveria ser pensado e repensado nos mínimos detalhes. Uma outra curiosidade assustadora sobre este selo era que o fūinjutsu pode enfraquecer quando Jinchūrikis estão passando pela dor do parto e há sempre o risco de que a Besta de Caudas fuja do seu selo e o Jinchūriki faleça no processo.

Sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, havia tido o desprazer de ser uma Jinchūriki e estar grávida, prestes a dar à luz.

Akemi se voltou para sua companheira que observava a Vila da Folha com um olhar vidrado e por alguns segundos ela somente observou como os fios avermelhados caem sob seus ombros e enquadram seu rosto cansado. Ela sabia que não ia ter notícias agradáveis, esperava por aquilo e sentia com cada respiração que queimava suas narinas que o cheiro de fumaça era algo à mais. Sem esperar que Akane se virasse, ela levantou sua face como se ganhasse alguma dignidade e confiança e perguntou.

"Como está a situação? Deveríamos ir ou esperar mais um pouco?" E embora sua voz soasse tão gentil como sempre era com sua companheira, seus dedos ainda tremiam de onde descansavam segurando firmemente seu dao*.

"Daqui de cima não dá para ter tanta certeza sobre a situação lá embaixo. Sobre como a segurança anda ou o quanto foi destruído, mas eu tenho certeza que a barra 'tá limpa. Pelo menos o ataque acabou."

"Descobriu mais alguma coisa?" 

"Eu tenho certeza que você já sentiu, mas o vento que vem do norte está trazendo um cheiro horrível de poeira, fumaça e sangue. Eu também consigo sentir a energia opressiva que acreditamos que a Kyūbi exala. Posso ver que nas bordas da vila não há tanta destruição quanto no centro, onde muitos prédios foram derrubados."

Os olhos esverdeados da Hakuryū estavam vidrados no pendão de jade que estava preso em seu tessen*, vermelho e dourado como Aito, com um movimento de seu pulso ela o fechou com um som audível. 

Logo ela estava posicionada ao lado de Akane, com seus ombros tão próximos que ela podia escutar os seus corações baterem frenéticos contra o peito dolorido. O vento acariciou seu rosto e ela inspirou fundo, e sentiu tudo ao seu redor rodar, a poeira fez seu nariz arder, a fumaça fez sua garganta queimar e o cheiro impregnante de sangue fez sua têmpora doer com memórias que nunca iriam embora.

"Já está na hora de irmos até lá, Akane. Já esperamos tempo demais."

———————————————————————————————————————

Haviam duas figuras cobertas de preto e vermelho no topo do "não tão" gigantesco portão esverdeado de Konoha, sua madeira era a mesma que as sequoias que cercavam a Vila da Folha e escrito em vermelho o kanji para "refúgio" estava escrito em cada porta.

Akemi e Akane observavam tudo lá do alto, como o sol havia sido ofuscado por nuvens sujas e cinzentas e seu nascer somente era visto pelo seu brilho ofuscado pela destruição de Konoha.

Akemi costumava se sentir no topo do mundo assim que seus pés tocavam o topo daquele mesmo portão, mas neste momento ela simplesmente se sentia cheia de tudo.

"A Raposa com toda certeza atacou bem ali no centro da vila."

"E onde o parto ocorreria, naquela caverna."

"A pergunta é, como a Kyūbi conseguiu ir para o centro da Vila sem destruir os arredores."

A Besta de Caudas havia desaparecido tão de repente quanto havia aparecido, horas já haviam se passado desde que ela havia ido e mesmo assim os resquícios de seu chakra maligno continuavam pairando pelo ar, poderoso e cheio de ódio.

"Consegue sentir alguma presença?" Akane perguntou.

"Nada além de algumas presenças bem fracas, e você?"

"O mesmo. Deveríamos descer e tentar sentir melhor." Akane sugeriu.

Akemi e Akane faziam parte do clã Uzumaki

O clã Uzumaki havia sido um clã de muitos talentos e habilidades, com membros poderosos e uma ilha inteira sob seu comando, tudo isso havia sido notado e reconhecido pelo resto do mundo shinobi e havia se tornado o motivo de sua ruína e da destruição de sua vila. Uma de suas habilidades era quase tão associada com o clã quanto seus fios vermelhos, popular e invejada, o clã Uzumaki tinha a habilidade de sentir, seja pessoas, animais ou sentimentos. Esse dom nem sempre aparecia com a mesma frequência ou na mesma família, mas era comum em todo o clã. Akemi e Akane faziam parte do que havia restado do clã Uzumaki e haviam nascido com essa mesma habilidade, que com muito treinamento havia sido aperfeiçoada e refinada. Por isso elas estranhavam tanto não conseguirem sentir nada.

E com aquele sentimento incomum e invasivo no peito elas partiram, dessa vez, para dentro da vila.

———————————————————————————————————————

Ela ainda se lembrava dos anos que passou em Uzushio, da felicidade que sentia enquanto estava ao lado de seu irmão e do vazio que sentia assim que se afastava dele, ela dependia dele.

Ela ainda se arrependia de ter chegado atrasada, guardava a mágoa dentro do seu peito e nunca abria mão de seu ressentimento. E as vezes a sensação das gotículas de chuva contra sua pele voltavam, ela se perdia e ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue impregnando sua pele.

Ela ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de como era sentir a frieza da pele de seu querido Aito, como seu corpo imóvel simplesmente permanecia paralisado não importasse o quanto ela tentava o acordar do sono eterno. E como ela poderia se esquecer dos anos que ela passou sem se sentir como si mesma, sempre à procura de seu irmão e sua companheira — que havia perdido à tanto tempo e mesmo assim ela ainda ansiava por ter ela em seu aperto. Sem sucesso em os encontrar.

A situação de Konoha lhe causava dor como se aquele fosse seu próprio lar, como se fosse Uzushio de novo, sendo massacrada pelos seus inimigos novamente. Ela entendia que somente conseguiria sentir esse sentimento pelos seus pais, que amavam aquela terra com todo o seu orgulho e haviam a protegido com suas vidas. Porém, ela ainda não os perdoaria, ela nunca conseguiria, a dor de ter perdido tudo ainda lhe cegava.

———————————————————————————————————————

Os olhos esverdeados de Akemi percorriam por todo canto à procura de algo que a distraísse, todo e qualquer lugar que não fosse o chão em que ela pisava e onde descansavam poças de sangue e cadáveres soterrados entre os escombros. Ela fugia de sua realidade como uma pecadora que havia escolhido ignorar toda a corrupção do seu mundo, de mãos em mãos com sua companheira, Akane.

Mesmo que suas memórias ainda fossem uma bagunça sem fim dentro de sua mente, a felicidade que ela havia sentido naquela vida, livre em Uzushio, viveria para sempre em seu coração, junto com os olhos esverdeados e o vermelho e o dourados das bandeiras que enfeitavam cada canto da vila. As ondas que sempre iam e vinham e os pelicanos que pescavam na praia.

Ela ainda se lembrava das embarcações que sumiam no horizonte, cheias de shinobis sanguinários de más intenções, e de como o arrependimento se tornou sua maior dor, motivo de seu sofrimento.

"Eu consigo sentir um aglomerado de pessoas vindo daquela direção." A voz de Akane soou inquieta em seus ouvidos, e ela apontou com sua mão esquerda para uma direção à sua frente.

Akemi finalmente desviou seu olhar do céu cinzento e observou como a expressão de Akane nublava diante de seu olhar. Assim que ela seguiu a direção que a mão de sua companheira apontava, ela engoliu em seco.

Pouco à pouco sua vida girava e girava, cada vez mais fora de seu próprio eixo.

———————————————————————————————————————

Akemi ainda carregava consigo as dores e as cicatrizes de séculos atrás, e os mesmos de sua infância, não importava se havia adquirido elas por erro seu ou para garantir sua sobrevivência, doía e sangrava do mesmo jeito, e nunca parava de machucar. 

A Hakuryū não gostava de pensar em como sua infância havia sido cinza, em como o carinho de sua mãe e a presença de um pai haviam feito falta, mas era inevitável não se lembrar e comparar como tudo havia mudado assim que ela os conheceu. 

No exato momento em que ela recebeu aquela missão e o veredito de que havia uma possibilidade de que seus pais houvessem morrido durante o ataque, ela soube que o pior havia acontecido, mas como uma tola ela havia decidido ignorar todos os seus sentidos em alerta e enterrar suas dúvidas e preocupações em uma cova bem funda em seu coração.

E agora, no meio de uma multidão de pessoas vestidas em roupas pretas, fúnebres, ela percebe que suas preposições não eram tão sem pé nem cabeça como havia decidido acreditar. Logo à sua frente em um caixão, Minato descansava, de olhos fechados, sem pulso e sem os movimentos de seu peito, não corria sangue por suas veias. Não havia sinal algum de sua mãe, mas ela tinha certeza que ela não sobreviveria, não importava o quão forte ela fosse.

A chuva precipitava violenta, cruel e impiedosa contra seus ombros, ela fazia questão de esconder as lágrimas que sujavam seu rosto, como se ela nunca fosse capaz de demonstrar sua dor, nem mesmo em um momento desses, nem mesmo quando seu coração havia morrido junto com seus pais. 

Enquanto a posição do sol mudava pelo céu cinzento, subindo e se tornando cada vez mais morno e brilhante, aquecendo o povo do País do Fogo, Akemi transitava pelos estágios do luto, de seu próprio jeito. E por fim, ela não se tornou um lírio alaranjado*, cheio de ódio e vingança, por fim ela se sentiu como um sino azul*, triste e imutável, em um estado de luto perpétuo, em equilíbrio com suas emoções, ela se sentia grata por tudo, por seus pais e por seu irmão, por terem lhe ensinado os significados diferentes do amor.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos esverdeados lentamente, e ela não precisou olhar ao redor para saber que ela ainda estava lá, lhe esperando no mesmo lugar, paciente como uma azálea*, ela ainda lhe sussurrava, "leve o tempo que você precisar," com o mesmo olhar cheio de compaixão.

"Eu estou pronta." Akemi interrompeu o silêncio que havia durado horas à fim.

E com um sorriso ela lhe estendeu sua mão, e lhe disse. "Vamos procurar pelo seu irmão."

"Sim. Vamos procurar por Naruto."

Ela sabia que não precisava dizer obrigada e muito menos desculpa*, então ela somente se permitiu sorrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, Olá, meu nome é olentia e eu sou a escritora de Missing Storm.
> 
> MS é uma história que está presa na minha cabeça faz anos mas no meio do caminho eu me perdi de sua essência, nesse último ano eu venho a reescrevendo e agora decidi postar ela.
> 
> Ela é fanfic com foco em personagens originais (ocs) e no time 7, nos seus relacionamentos e em como eles crescem como pessoa. Vai se passar no que eu chamo de nações elementais (o universo de Naruto canon), principalmente entre Konoha, Uzushio e Hana (a vila que eu criei).
> 
> Vai ter conceitos de reencarnação e aspectos de culturas asiáticas, basicamente como Naruto, só que bastante inspirada em Avatar.
> 
> O casal principal é Sasunaru mas é bem leve, porque eu acho meio estranho eles namorarem tão jovens assim.
> 
> Se quiserem conversar e conhecer mais sobre a história e minhas ocs, conversem comigo pelo meu twitter (@soft_pond).
> 
> (E sim eu reescrevi as notas finais porque eu sem querer as apaguei, por isso está estranha.)


	2. Capítulo 02

Aquele era o sonho de qualquer shinobi ambicioso e jovem ou o assunto das conversas das crianças que haviam acabado de se ingressar na acadêmia ninja, com um futuro de decepções e carmesim à sua frente, nas suas mãos, roupas e lâmina. Era por aquilo que tantos lutavam, perdiam às suas vidas e tiravam as de outros, por aquilo que crianças de seis anos perdiam suas infâncias aprendendo á se esconder e atacar, como um predador à espreita. Somente para preencher aquela lacuna no peito dos cidadãos de uma vila baseada nos princípios shinobi, como o primeiro, um ninja deve sempre colocar a missão em primeiro lugar, ou até mesmo o segundo que diz que um shinobi nunca deve mostrar suas emoções, algo tão natural e simples para o ser humano.

No final do dia tudo voltava à seu controle, sob suas mãos manchadas de sangue e calos, ele controlava o povo e de alguma forma se sentia controlado por alguém, superior e mais esperto, ele tinha medo de imaginar qual seria a verdade. Ele imaginava que era disso que se tratava ser um líder de uma vila como Konoha, ver o povo manchar suas mãos de sangue por sua vila e conviver com a culpa (se você ainda tivesse um coração puro).

E Hiruzen sempre soube que seria difícil, que ele teria de pagar o preço de seu poder adquirido com lágrimas, sangue e suor, e ele havia pagado, na verdade, ainda pagava, cada dia de sua vida medíocre ele morria mais um pouco, sua luz se apagava rapidamente e seu fim estava chegando, e agora ele entendia o semblante sério de seu professor ou o peso sob seus ombros. Ser um líder sempre haviam sido sufocante, dos primeiros momentos até os últimos instantes. Ele com toda certeza não esperava ter o manto sob seus ombros tão cedo, ele, assim como o resto de Konoha haviam sido pegos de surpresa pelo dia que havia começado monótono, como todos os outros, e haviam acabado sob poeira e entulhos.

Seu descanso havia acabado em tragédia, na fatídica noite do ataque da Kyūbi no Youko, e agora ele observava pela janela a fumaça que cobria o céu da Vila da Folha, seu povo tentava se reerguer em meio aos restos do que era o centro da vila.

O seu dia havia começado com a notícia de que Kushina estava prestes à ter seu bebê, e ele havia consolado um Minato histérico e dito adeus para sua esposa, Biwako, para Kushina ele havia desejado força e fé.

No final daquele mesmo dia, sua vila havia acabado em ruínas. Minato e Kushina haviam partido, assim como sua amada Biwako, e o pequeno Naruto, havia sido encontrado sozinho próximo aos corpos de seus pais, órfão e marcado para sempre com o selo que havia mudado seu destino e retirado sua liberdade.

Hiruzen respirou fundo, uma, duas e três vezes, e não importava o que ele fizesse ele não recuperava seu fôlego. Ele deixou seu kiseru sub sua mesa e se levantou, pois, novamente ele seria o líder daquela vila.

———————————————————————————————————————

Os conselhos haviam sido formados há décadas, ainda no mandato do Segundo, Senju Tobirama. O Conselho Civil continha comerciantes e políticos, todos que não fossem ninjas. E o Conselho Shinobi era formado pelos líderes dos clãs de Konoha.

Com o passar dos anos mudanças haviam ocorrido, pessoas e clãs haviam ido e vindo, muitos na guerra e outros nas consequências da vida. A única coisa que não mudava era a tradição das reuniões e aquela sala.

Todos os meses os Conselhos se reuniam ali, na mesma sala de cor creme desbotada, se sentavam nas mesmas cadeiras na mesma mesa, e discutiam sobre a situação da Vila da Folha, consumia tempo e energia e sempre havia alguma discussão.

Hiruzen ergueu seu queixo e estufou o peito, e seus olhos ganharam um brilho sério. "Viemos aqui hoje, nesse dia de muita lamúria e de perdas irreversíveis, para discutir a situação de Konoha. E com isso eu declaro o início de mais uma reunião dos Conselhos."

Aos poucos o burburinho começou, por enquanto baixo. Ele os silenciou com a sua voz, em um pigarrear.

"Senhoras e senhores, primeiro tenhamos calma. Primeiro eu quero saber sobre nossas perdas e as fatalidades. Quantas perdas foram estimadas e quantas construções foram destruídas."

Shikaku levantou sua mão e à abaixou logo em seguida com o aceno de confirmação de seu Hokage. "O número de morte é estimado ter ultrapassado as centenas, muitos civis morreram e o número de fatalidades com shinobis foi menor."

"O local onde as construções foram mais afetadas foi o distrito civil, onde a raposa apareceu. Muitas prédios caíram e casas e comércios foram destruídos." Explicou um dos comerciantes.

Tsume levantou sua mão. "Hokage-sama eu tenho um pedido, muitas crianças ficaram órfãs durante o ataque e é de extrema importância a construção de um novo orfanato." Disse Inuzuka Tsume, líder do clã Inuzuka.

"Quem concorda com a construção de um orfanato, levante a mão." Hiruzen pediu.

E foi atendido com todos os membros dos conselhos levantando suas mãos.

"Certo, um orfanato será construído. O local ainda tem que ser escolhido e precisamos encontrar novos empregados."

A reunião continuou, com um clima pesado e nervos à flor da pele.

"Agora que já estamos no fim de nossa reunião eu gostaria de tratar de um assunto importante." Hiruzen se pronunciou. "É de nosso conhecimento que a Kyūbi foi selada pelo nosso falecido Quarto Hokage, que morreu após o selamento. O que vocês não sabem é que ele selou a raposa em um recém nascido, chamado Naruto."

Após alguns segundos de silêncio ele tomou à coragem de olhar o rosto dos membros do Conselho. Ele recebia tanto olhares incrédulos quanto olhares cheios de raiva.

O clima mudou em poucos segundos e o ar se tornou pesado com todo o ódio que ele podia sentir se infiltrando por seus poros. Raiva e medo era o que sentiam dentro daquela sala, fechada que havia se tornado abafada não importasse o quanto ele abrisse as janelas e deixasse o vento entrar.

E naquele exato momento, Hiruzen sentiu o mais puro arrependimento. Ele sabia que a criança havia perdido sua infância e sua liberdade naquele instante.

O medo realmente era um catalisador poderoso para o ódio.

———————————————————————————————————————

O resto da reunião havia passado como uma briza morna, que irritava em uma tarde quente de verão. Ele havia saído daquela sala com a cabeça cheia e uma enxaqueca que ainda não havia ido embora. E o pior é que ele tinha certeza que ele não havia sido o mais afetado em toda aquela discussão, com certeza o garoto pagaria pela decisão dos Conselhos e de seus pais.

As consequências de suas ações ainda viriam para lhe castigar, sempre lhe lembrando de sua falha.

———————————————————————————————————————

O tempo em Uzushio corria de maneira bizarra, era angustiante. Os anos haviam ido e vindo de maneira lerda, vagarosa. E com cada pôr do sol sua vida se esvaia mais um pouco de seus olhos translúcidos. Ela já não tinha mais esperança de que algo fosse mudar.

Logo sua mente foi tomada por espirais, redemoinhos e a fúria eterna de Uzushio. As formas rochosas, geométricas e naturais de Uzu no Kuni estavam por todos os cantos. Ela os via no canto de seus olhos, na água e no céu destituído de sol da ilha das espirais. A curvatura da forma estava nas pessoas de Uzushio, ela havia notado nos seus olhos, ouvidos e nas pontas de seus dedos. Intrigante e assustador.

Por muito tempo aquilo havia ocupado sua mente e seus delírios — ela nem ao menos ousava fechar seus olhos, com medo que em um simples piscar de olhos ele desaparecesse de sua vista. Ela agradecia sua nova amiga por tentar à ajudar, mas ela não conseguiu à perdoar por muito tempo por ter lhe tirado seu foco, lembrar da existência de suas pessoas mais estimadas.

Porém, o tempo cura tudo e tempo era exatamente o que elas tinham de sobra em suas mãos, no clima eternamente angustiante e sombrio de seu lar.

Cada suspiro seu era um pedido de socorro, de ajuda, mas ninguém respondia. E agora tantas décadas no seu futuro, quando tanto tempo havia se passado e seu espírito havia deteriorado e viajado para outro plano, ela finalmente havia se encontrado, novamente.

Ela podia o sentir se contorcendo em seus braços, ainda tão pequeno e frágil. Ela podia escutar seu coração bater devagar contra seu peito. Ela podia sentir o seu âmago, diferente do que ela havia conhecido e aprendido à amar, mas sem dúvidas, o mesmo que havia preenchido seu coração.

Akemi sabia que aquela não era a mesma pessoa, nunca seria, mas ela o amaria mesmo assim. Ela aprenderia com o tempo, o mesmo processo que com seu Aito, ela ganharia sua confiança e seria a irmã mais velha que ele precisa.

Ela podia até arriscar e dizer que já o amava, tanto que podia ver seu futuro ao seu lado.

Ela podia enxergar um futuro duro e doloroso à sua frente. Ela havia vivido tantos exemplos de como o mundo tratava pessoas como seu irmão. Jinchūrikis nunca foram tratados de forma justa, muito menos com respeito, Uzushio havia sido uma exceção, Konoha não era e não seria.

Akemi havia experienciado o quão injusta aquela vila era, eles não teriam misericórdia por seu irmão, assim como não haviam tido respeito por Mito ou Kushina.

E como Konoha não largaria do osso, o que lhe restava era o proteger com suas últimas forças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Nesse capítulo eu lhes apresento o bem conhecido corno manso do Terceiro Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, que eu creio que destruiu a vida do Naru. Os dois conselhos e um pouco do passado de Hakuryū Uzumaki Akemi, no passado Yumi.
> 
> Nesse capítulo nós podemos ver um Hiruzen cansado e deprimido, tanto com a situação da sua vida e com a situação de sua vila, ele tinha finalmente conseguido passar o cargo de Hokage para o Minato e podia fumar maconha e coçar o rabo o dia todo, mas por causa da Kyūbi no Kitsune sua vida acabou destrúída e seu sucessor morto, assim como sua esposa. Agora ele tem que concertar uma vila quebrada e cuidar de um órfão (do qual a gente sabe que ele não vai tomar conta), ele está cansado de tudo e acaba ficando desleixado com seu cargo, perdendo o jeito com as coisas, o que diz muito sobre a situação de Konoha no futuro.
> 
> Os dois conselhos são constituídos por um conselho civil, com comerciantes e políticos, e um conselho shinobi com líderes dos clãs ninja da Vila da Folha, como eu escrevi no capítulo 02.
> 
> Como eu deixei claro nas tags da fanfic e no capítulo 01, nessa fanfic haverá o conceito de reencarnação (que também podemos ver no canon de Naruto Shippuden), até agora eu posso dizer que quatro personagens voltaram do reino dos mortos, personagens dos dois casais principais, Akemi + Akane e Naruto + Sasuke. No capítulo 02 eu conto bem rapidamente sobre a vida de Akemi no País dos Redemoinhos (Uzu no Kuni), onde ela viveu "sozinha" após a morte de Aito (a vida passada de Naruto). (Se vocês não perceberam isso se passa após a destruição de Uzushio, que eu acredito ter acontecido na segunda guerra shinobi, me corrijam se vocês souberem o certo. E como vocês podem ver o tempo que Akemi passou em Uzushio é característico pela fúria que ela sentia vindo de si e da ilha em que ela estava presa, nesse tempo ela se sentia como um lírio- aranha vermelho de significado de abandono e perda irreversível. Também nesse mesmo capítulo, ela encontra Naruto pela primeira vez e já pode dizer que já ama ele.
> 
> E é importante lembrar que Aito e Naruto são diferentes um do outro, com diferentes opiniões e experiências.
> 
> Bom, acho que é só isso por hoje. Espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura e que tenham um bom dia. 
> 
> Se quiserem ver como a Akemi parece olhem no meu twitter (@soft_pond), uma hora eu posto lá.


	3. Capítulo 03

Os teus fios fuchsia flutuavam junto com o vento salgado enquanto Rei se distanciava da abertura rochosa do portão de Tianmen Shan, ponto de entrada para a Vila da Flor.

Suas mãos ainda estavam apertadas em punhos dolorosos e esbranquiçados, o sangue morno ainda escorria livremente pelos seus dedos, vindo de cortes superficiais nas palmas brutas e cicatrizadas de suas mãos. O incidente que não poderia ser chamado de acidente havia acontecido diversas vezes em meio aos anos, desta vez ela havia perdido a cabeça após descobrir uma ação hipócrita, ignorante e sem sentido vinda de seu pai, um homem sensível e ingenuo á seu ver, alguém que não havia passado de nada além de um fantoche controlado pela personalidade autoritária e excêntrica de sua falecida mãe, alguém que após perder a companheira havia se tornado um mero fantasma do homem que ele havia sido um dia.

Sasaki Ai deveria ser tratado como um ser humano qualquer, que cometia erros e depois se redimia, aprendia com suas falhas, mas para Rei não era assim que funcionava, seu pai era um líder, ele comandava sob pessoas, ela não podia errar, e se ele errasse como tudo ficaria? As vidas seriam abaladas junto da balança de poderes. 

Rei nunca teria certeza se toda sua raiva era manipulação ou não, se ela deveria seguir os conselhos de sua mãe ou seu pai.

O Sasaki mais velho havia descoberto sobre o ataque da Raposa de Nove Caudas muito antes de si, e seguindo o pensamento lógico de um líder ele decidiu enviar alguém para Konoha em busca de informações sobre o caso, mortes, destruição e sobre o estado da balança invisível de poderes das principais vilas shinobi das nações elementais. Ai, com seu coração de avô meloso, havia tomado somente uma decisão errada, em vez de enviar um anbu ou um ninja com anos à mais de experiência ele havia decidido enviar duas crianças para um mundo certeiro de desgraças, suas duas netas e dupla inseparável, Hakuryuu Akemi e Uzumaki Akane, que haviam aceitado de prontidão a oportunidade de saber como os pais adotivos da Hakuryuu estavam. Indo de mãos dadas em direção ao perigo.

Logo em seguida após enviar suas duas netas para uma cena de caos e destruição o Sasaki decidiu lhe esconder uma informção importante, tão importante que havia abrido um buraco no seu peito. Ele nem ao menos havia lhe dito sobre o ataque, sobre a Kyuubi, logo quando sua filha era a jinchuuriki.

Rei não podia o perdoar, não quando ele continuava agindo vazio, como um tolo inocente, uma vitima. Não quando ele havia se mostrado um inútil após a misteriosa morte de sua mãe. Ela não faria como suas irmãs e passaria uma mão sob a cabeça de um velho inútil, mesmo que ele ainda fosse seu pai.

Assim que a mulher ouviu seu nome ser chamado ela apertou seu passo, caminhando sem a gentileza pela qual ela era conhecida, na sua medicina e no seu jeito de ser.

"Rei." Alguém lhe chamou e ela nem ao menos levantou seu olhar, Ai, logo atrás de si, fazia um pausa para respirar fundo e recuperar seu fôlego. Era estranho ver alguém tão forte e imponente quanto Sasaki Ai tão abatido e ofegante quanto ele aparentava agora. Era um fato que em todas as vezes que as personalidades fortes de pai e filha se colidiam em uma discussão ele era quem saía mais ferido, envenenado pelos espinhos da rosa, bela e mortal para alguém de coração tão sensível.

"Minha filha, eu lhe peço, me escute, somente dessa vez." O Sasaki implorou enquanto descia os últimos degraus da escadaria que levava até a entrada da Vila da Flor. Com sua voz grossa pelas lágrimas que ele não permitiria cair.

Os dedos esguios da Hakuryuu voltavam à apertar sob os ferimentos ainda frescos na sua carne, ela não se incomodou com a dor, estava acostumada, porém, ela fez uma careta desgostosa ao escutar a voz de seu pai à lhe chamar.

Ela finalmente o respondeu após longos segundos de incerteza e uma raiva que duraria décadas.

"O que é? O que você deseja, Kage-sama?" Com sua ênfase no "deseja" ela o perguntou, com sua atitude fria como jade.

"Eu quero pedir por seu perdão, minha filha. Eu cometi um erro e te magoei. Só agora eu entendo que eu pensei que fosse ser o melhor para você." Ele inspirou fundo. "Eu entendo que deveria ter te avisado sobre Kushina e Konoha, eu sei que ela é como uma filha para você."

"Você não entende." Ela balançou sua cabeça em negação e pela primeira vez ela se virou para encarar seu pai. "Você vêm até mim e implora pelo meu perdão, mesmo sabendo que eu não posso, não consigo e não quero. O que você fez foi irresponsável e inadmissível. Você continua agindo como se alguém fosse limpar suas burradas, suas merdas, mas a mamãe morreu faz anos, ela se foi e não pode mais te controlar, não mais, nunca mais."

"Só,..." Ele suspirou. "Rei, tome cuidado e mantenha sua mente limpa, minha filha. Cuide de tudo por mim, como seu líder."

"Hai, meu líder." Ela recitou e se virou em direção ao píer.

Ao lado do Sasaki sua irmã que cheirava á primavera e soava como o canto dos pássaros lhe observava com olhos atônitos e punhos que pendiam ao seu lado, Chunhua parecia ferida pelas palavras da irmã como uma flor que perde suas pétalas em um sopro de realidade, porém, isso não abalava Rei, ela não deixaria que seu pai lhe pisotear novamente.

________________________________________________

Akane permaneceu paralisada no mesmo lugar, nos mesmos instantes que aquela pessoa à sua frente fazia o céu escurecer com nuvens e trovões, com sua coluna reta ela escutou o anbu de máscara de características felinas que citava o objeto de seu anseio, de sua fúria e de seu absoluto terror. Ela não ousava se aproximar das grades douradas, muito menos do anbu que havia sido enviado por Sarutobi Hiruzen para lhe informar do ocorrido, ela era mais esperta que isso e não cairia pelos truques de shinobis da Vila da Folha.

Os teus olhos avermelhados, tão semelhantes aos seus, porém, tão hipnotizantes quanto os de um felino, evitavam mirar seu rosto, ao contrário, eles encaravam logo à frente, distantes de sua face, como quisessem esconder um segredo, mas ele não era um mentiroso excelente, ele tinha suas falhas e ela já havia aprendido seu jogo, o timbre de sua voz oscilava, ela podia sentir raiva, pura raiva, como se ele não pudesse se controlar, e ao mesmo tempo ele ainda tentava lhe acalmar, seu medo e seu desconforto, porém, não adiantava, não funcionava e não fazia sentido. 

A garota temia não somente a fúria do mundo, que se levantaria contra Naruto como se ele fosse a razão de todo o mau do mundo, raiz da perdição, ela também temia por sua companheira Akemi com sua personalidade forte e super protetora. Akemi não sabia permanecer quieta em frente à alguma injustiça, e agora com o nascimento de seu irmão ela o defenderia com unhas e dentes.

"Você quer dizer que,..." Ela engoliu em seco. "Eles descobriram a identidade de Naruto. É isso?"

"Sim, senhorita. Os conselhos descobriram a identidade do Jinchuuriki e a notícia acabou sendo espalhada pela vila."

Ela levou alguns segundos para piscar novamente, como se estivesse perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela acenou após um tempo e se contraiu em meio ao silêncio constrangedor que ela havia criado.

"Eu agradeço pelos seus serviços, anbu-san. Porém, há mais alguma notícia do seu Hokage?"  
_____________________________

Ela havia recebido a notícia no dia anterior por um anbu de máscara de gato vestido em vestes pretas e com fios de cabelo negros com cheiro de fumaça e palavras dolorosas demais para serem remoídas uma só vez. Ele havia trazido em mãos um pergaminho de papel amarelado com uma nova missão, que ele havia decidido não levar como ofensa por parte de seu líder, como se ele desprezasse pelo seu luto.

Após debater contra si mesmo sobre esta nova situação, sobre como seguir em frente após esta desilusão e a perda de quem ele considerava um filho e sua esposa, JIraiya decidiu por fim cumprir sua missão e encontrar sua antiga companheira de time, Senju Tsunade, em busca de algum conforto e de finalmente conhecer o seu neto.

E em sua busca ele havia chegado em uma pequena cidade no País do Chá, próximo à fronteira do País do Fogo, na sua busca por Tsunade. E após procurar por bares e casas de jogos ele finalmente à achou junto de sua acompanhante, Shizune.

Com o pergaminho em mãos ele caminhou até o banco em que sua companheira de time estava sentada, com um pequeno copo de saquê em mãos.

Ele soltou o pergaminho sob a mesa, inspirou fundo e finalmente falou. "Tsunade nós precisamos conversar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olá. 
> 
> Nesse capítulo eu lhes apresento alguns personagens novos, Hakuryuu Sasaki Rei (filha de Sasaki Ai, mãe de Kushina e avó da Akemi), Sasaki Ai (avô de Akemi e Akane) e Chunhua (irmã de Rei e filha de Sasaki Ai), eles são todos do País da Floresta e o Ai é o atual líder nessa fase da fanfic.
> 
> Na próxima fase da fanfic eu pretendo deixar tudo mais claro e explorar o personagem do Naruto e a amizade dele com Sasuke e Sakura, porém, isso vai demorar um pouco já que ele acabou de nascer.
> 
> Também dou alguma visão sobre a aparência de Mori no Kuni, com o Portão de Tiamen Shan (que existe de verdade na China e caso queiram ver como é, só procurar).
> 
> E also, eu deixei claro que Rei e seu pai não se dão muito bem, e como a própria Rei deixou claro ela não sabe se ela está sendo manipulada ou não e isso vai dar plot mais para frente.
> 
> E repitam comigo fodasse o Hiruzen Sarutobi, velho chato.
> 
> Jiraiya apareceu junto de Shizune e Tsunade.
> 
> Tem possibilidade de eu querer reescrever, mas não é muito importante eu só não estou satisfeita com o que eu escrevi.
> 
> Bom é só isso por hoje e se alguém quiser conversar é só me chamar no twitter (@soft_pond).


	4. Capítulo 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei viaja até o continente principal após descobrir sobre as mentiras de seu pai, à procura de sua família em luto.  
> As meninas se preparam para finalmente deixar Konoha junto de Naruto.  
> Tsunade lamenta a perda do resto de sua família.

Ela havia seguido sua rotina na esperança de reviver seus últimos momentos com sua filha, ela caminhou pelo mesmo caminho marcado no chão de terra batida e tentou distanciar sua mente do perfume das peônias rosadas que haviam sido plantadas por todo a floresta, seu perfume passeava ao seu redor, lhe provocava e insultava seu luto, as pétalas despedaçadas pelo chão e grama pareciam brincar com sua mente confusa. E quanto mais dor ela sentia, mais o sentimento de fúria fazia seu coração afundar dentro do seu peito, as memórias que ela havia criado com sua Kushina, sua amada filha, agora vinham com clareza, como sua flor preferida eram as flores que tanto lhe perturbavam no seu estado de luto ou como ela caminhava em passos pesados naquele mesmo caminho, tão jovem e preciosa. 

Rei só podia implorar que sua filha fosse em paz mesmo que soubesse que nenhuma mãe abandonaria um filho ao realento em meio à todo o ódio do mundo.

______________

Rei observou as pedras preciosas que enfeitavam o portão lapidado em ouro reluzente, esmeraldas e rubis, e se preparou mentalmente. Nos dedos das suas mãos contou os segundos que faltavam, na sua mente, bem distante, ela quase podia escutar o tic-tac do relógio da sala da residência de sua querida filha, engoliu em seco e notou mais de perto as pontas de seus dedos e logo notou a cor avermelhada que enfeitava suas digitais. Só olhos treinados, ou muito calejados, notariam a sutilidade do carmesim que manchava cada curva de sua mão, cada centímetro acentuado em vermelho sangue.

A mulher de fios fuchsia sabia que havia lavado sua mão na água salgada do mar, ainda na praia de areia amarelada do País da Floresta, havia doído e ela havia repetido o processo tantas vezes e com tanta raiva que sua pele havia se tornado ainda mais avermelhada, todo seu desespero havia tornado todo processo ainda mais doloroso, porém, o pigmento vermelho continuava ali, debaixo de suas unhas.

Respirou e inspirou devagarzinho, ela queria acreditar que não tinha pressa, que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para simplesmente parar, esperar e repensar, porém, aquilo não era nem um pouco próximo da realidade, no mundo em que ela vivia, com uma balança de poder impiedosa que tinha o poder de dizimar povos inteiros, Rei sabia que uma Bijuu solta chamaria a atenção dos líderes das vilas mais poderosas, aquelas que tinham poder e influência suficientes para capturar uma besta de caudas. Bem, isso poderia acontecer se ainda não houvesse um Jinchuuriki, e se a besta houvesse desaparecido. 

"É muito provável que já tenham feito o sacrifício e um novo nono filho tenha nascido, mas eu só conheço duas pessoas em Konoha que poderiam ter desenhado o selo e feito o ritual, e eles estão ambos mortos. Jiraiya não está aqui e não conheço nenhum outro mestre em selos que seja descente." Ela disse para si mesma. "Resta descobrir quem é a pobre criança."

Logo á sua frente, ela vê uma porta de papel branco e madeira escura de um tom avermelhado ser empurrada, alguém aparece no vão da porta e lhe observa, Rei vê um amontoado de fios avermelhados e ajeita sua postura, reta e comportada, Akemi lhe mostra um sorriso belíssimo e ela pode ver tão nítido quanto a luz do sol as lágrimas em seus olhos esverdeados, a mulher mais velha força um sorriso gentil nos seus lábios avermelhados, ela acena e permanece no mesmo lugar, ela espera pacientemente para que o portão seja aberto, ela conhece os truques daquele clã.

Já lá dentro elas trocam palavras cobertas por uma tranquilidade tão falsa quantos lágrimas de crocodilo, nenhuma das duas fala sobre a morte ou o luto, muito menos sobre o cheiro de sangue fresco que inunda a sala, elas se conhecem muito bem e sabem o que ocorreu. Em meio à mais um gole de sua xícara de chá preferida ela recebe a tremenda notícia, que lhe enche de pavor e lhe faz desacreditar um mundo com tamanha injustiça.

_____________

"Deixe disso, menina. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, eu tomo conta de tudo!Kage-sama deixou tudo sob minha responsabilidade, incluindo vocês duas e o pequeno Naruto." 

Rei recitou enquanto um brilho confortante cintilava envolto em suas mãos calejadas. Ela sorriu para Naruto, que descansava sob seu colo, o desenho do selo ainda estava visível na sua barriga e a aura de destruição e caos ainda o circulava.

E Naruto, com seus olhos atentos, observava as mãos de sua avô, cobertas por água e um brilho intimidador.

"Certo, baa-chan." Akemi respondeu, seus olhos esverdeados atentos à todos os movimentos de seu irmão.

"Então, nós iremos todos de volta para Hana ainda hoje, vovô?" Perguntou Akane.

"Sim, e bem,...essas não foram bem as minhas exatas ordens, mas não anula o fato de que vocês precisam sair daqui urgentemente, principalmente Naruto." Ela continuou. "E como iryuu-nin eu posso afirmar com toda certeza que Naruto é um bebê saudável e que ele não corre nenhum risco, eu acredito." A incerteza sufocava todos naquela mesma sala, de quadros sorridentes e jóias brilhantes. "O mínimo seria envenenamento por chakra da Besta de Caudas, mas isso somente aconteceria se o selo fosse feito de forma mal feita, e como vocês já disseram pelo tanto de pinceladas e complexidade do selo, ele é bastante poderoso e é perfeito para seu irmão, perfeito para um Uzumaki como Naruto."

"Como nós te explicamos o selo é composto por diversas linhas e caracteres que representam as passagens de chakra do Naruto. Nós havíamos visto o desenho desse selo alguns meses atrás, porém, na época nós não conseguimos ver em detalhes, agora que podemos ver ele completo e funcionando em Naruto nós entendemos que para o selo funcionar uma alma deve ser dada em troca do selamento da Besta, no caso à alma de meu pai." Akemi contou com uma maturidade e certeza que trouxeram desconforto à sua avó.

"E isso significa que Minato morreria de qualquer forma, seja pelas garras da Kyuubi ou pelo selo suicida que ele modificou. Mas nós também notamos algo incomum, bem aqui,...há um kanji para "selamento" próximo ao kanji para "alma", e nós acreditamos que isso pôde significar que somente a alma de Minato, possa desfazer o selo por completo."

"Por completo? Então o selo pode ser modificado." Rei afirmou.

"Por um mestre nas artes do selamento, sim, com certeza." Ela exitou, porém, respondeu.

"E nós deveríamos ensinar sobre isso para Naruto, ou não?" Ela ponderou e disse. "Pois, por um lado ele saberia a verdade e no outro ele poderia modificar seu próprio selo e tentar soltar a Bijuu."

"Ele merece saber a verdade, baa-chan. Não podemos esconder algo como isso de alguém."

"Bem, no momento em que ele descobrir nós temos de estar ao seu lado, prontas para o socorrer e ajudar. Certo, meninas?"

\--------

Em meio à seus dedos calejados na dureza da vida o pequeno cristal brilhava forte como nunca, seu brilho esmeralda cegava a mulher de fios loiros com sua ganância e todo o desespero e rancor que a morte proporcionava na vida de um indivíduo. Tudo aquilo era sobre o quão culpada Tsunade se sentia ou quantas vidas ela imaginava que aquele colar, aparentemente inofensivo, havia ceifado, com seu brilho esverdeado e fragmentos que tanto haviam furados suas digitais na primeira vez que seu avó havia lhe entregado sua maior maldição.

Ele cintilava verde através do papel de um pergaminho velho, empoeirado e amarelo com o tempo que ela havia encontrado no quarto da pousada, sob a bagunça que os papéis formavam alguns símbolos quase irreconhecíveis na sua caligrafia desesperada, inconformada que em como ela havia perdido o último pedaço de esperança que lhe conectava à sua família, os Uzumaki.

Kushina havia partido, Minato também, lado á lado no campo de batalha que havia se tornado sua amada vila, Konoha, tão grandiosa e petulante, transformada em pó e sangue dos que caíram nas garras da Kyuubi no Kitsune, deixando para trás toda uma vida, perdida, e uma família, desolada.

Ela não havia sido à única a perder, nunca poderia fingir que toda dor do mundo lhe pertencia, egoísta e egocêntrica.

E de certa forma ela sabia que acabaria assim, sempre soube, como se ela pudesse ver o caminho que sua vida seguiria no meio do céu, azul escuro e cheio de segredos. Ela soube bem no momento que ela entregou junto do colar, seu coração, nas pequenas mãos de Uzumaki Kushina em uma explosão de coragem em que ela acreditou que aquela garota, tão forte, honesta e feroz, sobreviveria, que teria um final feliz...que não morreria após ter seu primeiro filho e morreria junto à seu amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá nesse capítulo eu lhes apresento duas mulheres fortes e completamente destruídas mentalmente, um pouco mais sobre o selo do Naruto e finalmente a viagem até Hanagakure no Sato (Vila da Flor), que separa o começo da fanfic com o meio dela (a próxima fase).
> 
> No próximo capítulo eu pretendo estrear o protagonismo do Naruto, e pode demorar um pouco já que eu tenho muito tempo nas minhas mãos, mas nenhuma vontade de solucionar meus problemas.
> 
> E se eu tomar coragem eu posso, ou não, tentar escrever tudo de novo, pois Deus sabe que eu nunca fico satisfeita.
> 
> Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter pelo nome de @tsubakiesence, bye, bye.


End file.
